metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Bear
The Bear, once referred to in the development cycle as the Forest God, is a titanic, mutated bear that serves as the final boss-entity in Metro: Last Light. A ferocious and territorial creature, the Bear also displays remarkable levels of intelligence, to the point where it can empathise with humans. Overview As soon as Artyom climbs the great gate of the level, "Garden", the Dark One makes note that "there is something strange nearby". Throughout the game, hints to the bear's existence have been marked by trees swaying to the sound of heavy footsteps and intermittent roars. When finally encountered, players will notice that the fearsome creature is hostile and a foe to behold. Bears appear to have mutated comparatively little after the Great War as they retain their overall body shape which is relatively similar to a pre-war specimen they retain similar behavioral characteristics and even make some of the same noises that contemporary bears make. This is probably due to a lack of evolutionary necessity; pre-war bears could dwarf Nosalis and Watchmen in sheer size and strength. Though the specimens observed in the Gardens are far larger, this is not unusual as many other surviving animal species are several times larger than their pre-war progenitors. As bears are omnivores, it is also not surprising that the species has adapted quite easily to its new environment, despite the fact that many of its previous food sources have become extinct or mutated beyond recognition (and edibility). Despite its massive size and considerable strength and speed, the bear is neither unstoppable nor extraordinarily dangerous. Though virtually immune to gunfire (or at least to the types of firearms Artyom has access to, since real bears require extremely powerful large caliber weapons to reliably stop), the bear's attempts to attack Artyom are rather sluggish, and easily avoided. This may be explained by the extent of the wounds on its back, where large portions of its flesh and fur are missing, leaving the spine exposed. Any attacks to this particular area will cause immense pain and temporarily incapacitate the beast. The bear will always attempt to chase the player, Claymore is very useful for slowing it down as the bear will not be smart enough to bypass it. The bear appears to be the mortal enemy of watchmen; the two of which seemingly feeding off one another. While the bear attacks Artyom and the watchmen, as the baby Dark One elaborates on, it does so as a mother in defense of the several mutant bear cubs seen previously in Garden. Taking on two distinct enemies at once, however, proved to be its undoing. While harmed little by Artyom's gunfire or the attacks of the watchmen, the creature could not focus on handling both at once. When down, the watchmen can distract the beast by clawing at it, and making it rise up into the air, giving Artyom the chance to make his way around behind it, and attack the bear's previously well-protected back. When the boss is defeated it runs away and gets swarmed by watchmen, with its cubs only able to look on helplessly. If nothing is done, if Artyom just stares at it or walks away, the bear is killed and eaten by the watchmen - a sign of lingering contempt or apathy and a detriment to the player's moral points. Conversely, the player can decide to kill the watchmen for positive moral points and an achievement, after which the bear will stare at Artyom and run off with her cubs, seemingly deciding he is no longer a threat. Appearance The mother bear is monstrously large even for the largest species of pre-war bears. It does not appear to have any fur left on most of it's body, which further complicates identifying which species of bear it mutated from. It's incredibly long teeth jut out of its jaw almost at random, it's eyes and even part of it's mouth are bio-luminescent (glow in the dark), its ribcage is partially visible through it's skin, appears to have no ears and it's fifth claw on each of it's paws almost appears to function as an opposable thumb. Habitat The Bear is a surface living mutant, this is most likely because the metro doesn't have enough food to support such a large predator. Diet Anything Related Achievements Trivia *According to concept art made by a modeler of Last Light, the Bear was at one point in development referred to as the Forest God. *It appears that the bear may either feast upon, or have territorial conflicts with shrimp, more specifically, Bog shrimps - a dead one is seen earlier in the level, decapitated. As it has not been eaten, this implies that the bear and Bog shrimp are competing for territory, not to eat each other. *The most common bear in Russia is the Brown Bear, so this bear is likely mutated from one of these. Its not known how the bear survived the Great War of 2013 though. *Bears only live to be around 25 years in the wild, with the oldest recorded at 37 years old, so it is unlikely this bear was born before the war and mutated during. However, the radiation could have given it longevity. *It is possible that the bear (or its ancestors) originated in the Moscow Zoo and has been living in the ruins ever since. The real life Moscow Zoo does contain brown bears, so this is likely. This also lends credence to the fact that other exotic species may have mutated and join the post-apocalyptic fauna. *The bear cubs' roars are slightly distorted roars of real life bear cubs. **Said bear cubs also seem to be much less mutated than the mother bear. Their teeth and maw is not as crooked as the mother and also have much less tumors and muscles, though all this might change as they grow older. It must also be noted that these Bear cubs act relatively "normal" by pre-war standards. Despite being obviously larger than present-day Bear cubs, these juveniles act much like their pre-war counterpart. The cubs will play around with objects (in this case rolling a barrel around) and calling for their mother when threatened. Gallery MLL Bear Profile.jpg|The bear pouncing Category:Developer Pack DLC